The Chase
by zdrifter
Summary: Warrick gets chased by a car, will he survive?


The Chase

By: Joey Di

Date: April 17, 2003

Rated: PG-13

Warrick Brown was on his way to the crime lab in his Lexus. Then a gold Buick came out of nowhere, and started to chase Warrick. 

The Buick made Warrick pass the crime lab, Warrick yelled out, "DAMN!!! I missed the crime lab! … I got to loose this guy! Maybe when I turn back to the lab I can speed up and loose him."  

Warrick then made a U-turn, but before that he took a glimpse of the license plate number, which was MY CHOBI. Then Warrick sped up at about 85 MPH, and got that guy off his tail. However, that wasn't the end of the mystery person who chased Warrick because they got his license plate number.

Warrick rushed into the lab, ran up to Sara Sidle, and told her everything about what happened on his way over to the lab. 

Sara exclaimed, "OH MY! We need to tell Grissom right away!" 

They both went to Grissom's office and told him what had happened. 

Grissom asked, "Did you get his license plate number?" 

Warrick answered, "Yea I did, it came out to be MY CHOBI." 

"Would anyone that you know have your license plate number?" 

"The only person that has my license plate number would be my friend who borrowed my car a couple months ago." 

"You don't think…" Grissom began, but Warrick cut him off saying, "You think it was him."

Grissom asked Warrick, "What's the name of your friend?" 

Warrick replied, "His name, well it's Jonathan, Jonathan Franks." 

"Well, we will ask Greg to see whose license plate number it is. We'll see if it's Jonathan." 

Grissom told Nick Stokes about what happened to Warrick, and Nick told Greg Sanders to see whose license plate number that was. After a few hours, Greg found out whom the license plate number belongs to. Greg told Nick who it was, and Nick told Grissom. 

"Well the license number belongs to someone named Jonathan Franks." 

Grissom in shock said, "Jonathan Franks! That's Warrick's friend he told us about!" 

Grissom ran to Warrick and told him that the license number belongs to Jonathan Franks. 

Warrick replied "Jonathan… really?! I can't believe it!" 

Sara piped up and said, "Lets not jump to conclusions here." Warrick replied, "What do you mean?" 

 "It can be someone who is borrowing Jonathan's car or it got stolen by someone." Replied Sara.

"Yea may be it could be, but who is it?" Warrick asked. "Yea will leave it up to Greg he'll find out who it was." Replied Sara. 

Suddenly they heard a loud crash outside with flames bursting. They all looked outside and saw a tire rolling by the window. Then Warrick and Sara went outside to check out what had happened. When they went outside they saw two cars piled one on top of the other. 

"Wait a minute! That's the car that followed me!" Warrick exclaimed. 

"Yea well now you could see who was following you" Sara replied. 

"Yep now lets begin the analysis," Warrick replied.

When they walked up to the car there was blood all over the cars and streets. Warrick and Sara just ignored the blood like it wasn't even there. When they got to the person in the gold Buick, Sara asked Warrick, "Is that Jonathan?" 

Warrick answered, "No actually it isn't, whew I thought it was my friend, well I don't have to get mad at him now." 

"Yea, well now that we know it wasn't Jonathan we can ask him if his car was stolen or borrowed." Sara replied.

When Jonathan came into the lab Warrick asked him if his car was stolen or not.

Jonathan answered, "My car was borrowed by someone named Billy Jet."

Warrick asked, "Did Billy ever return your car?"

"No he didn't he said he let another person borrow it named Frank."

"Well this _Frank_ is dead now, yea he chased after me this morning, and later on he crashed into someone very fast maybe like, 100 something miles per hour." Warrick replied.

Jonathan then ran quickly out of the lab like he was guilty or something. Warrick ran after him, but before he got to him, Jonathan had already left the lab on foot. 

Warrick said to himself, "Why did he leave on foot his car is right there?"

Warrick walked back into the lab with a confused face. Grissom asked, "Why do you look like your confused or something?"

Warrick answered, "Because his car was right there but instead he left by foot."

"Who are you talking about, and what happened?" Grissom asked. 

"Jonathan, I was just asking him questions and he just stared at me for a while and then ran out like he did something wrong."

"Maybe he did do something wrong" replied Grissom

"What do you mean? Warrick asked

"I mean every time we have a case someone who looks innocent runs away, and all those people who do that turnout to be guilty, so you might want to keep an eye on him."

The next day Warrick went to Jonathan's house. When Jonathan opened the door he asked, "Warrick! How'd you get here?"

Warrick replied, "Don't think I'm stupid, we've been friends for a long time don't you think I would know where your house was."

"How did you know I didn't move or something?"

"Look, never mind that I know you're up your up to something." Warrick replied

"What do you mean _up to something_?" 

"You know what I mean."

Jonathan replied, "No I don't."

"Look if you tell me the truth I wont have you arrested" Warrick said in a sly voice.

Jonathan replied, "Do you promise on your grave"

Warrick replied, "Yes I do"

"Okay ill tell you."

Warrick in interrupted Jonathan, "hold up I have to make a call."

Warrick turned on his cell phone and called Grissom for back up, and Grissom sent Nick over to back him up.

Warrick replied to Jonathan, "Okay tell me what happened now."

Jonathan told Warrick that he paid Billy Jet to try and kill Warrick.

Warrick asked Jonathan, "Then why did someone else chase me?"

"I guess Billy paid someone else to do it." Jonathan replied

That was it for Jonathan Warrick placed him under arrest. 

When Warrick found the other People who where involved he arrested them too. When Warrick put them in jail he said to them, "Hope you have fun."

                                   THE END 


End file.
